Naruto The Family Man
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto have returned from his five-year training trip with Jiraiya and everyone, even his parents and twin, are glad to see him again...Until he suddenly surprise them with his own big unique family! "You're married and you have kids!" His twin whispered with glossed-over eyes. "Yup!" Naruto grinned. "...JIRAIYA, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Kushina ran off, screaming for his blood.


**I present you one of the latest story, Naruto the Family Man! A Naruto x X-over story!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **A lot of things you need to know before we start…First, the training trip is five and half years instead of three and half…Second, his parents are alive and he have twin! He hold Yang while his twin hold Yin. Third, I changed some background of some certain characters, some of their appearances and even their relation…In fact some children characters that show up have no relation in cannon but in this story, they are related…Just because! It's a fanfic, not cannon!**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and anything mentioned in this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Naruto's Return…With His Family?!**

* * *

Jiraiya the gallant, one of the legendary sannin, famed toad sage and self-proclaimed super pervert, was staring at the massive gate of Konoha unmoving. Normally, anyone would be happy to see the familiar sight of their home village but not Jiraiya, not at this moment…He have been dreading it every single moment since he make a journey back with Naruto. 'Oh kami, they're gonna kill me!' Jiraiya whined within his head, 'She is going to rip my balls off for real!'

"It's been about five and a half years." Jiraiya turn his head to his grinning apprentice. Naruto have changed from a hyper orange-jumpsuit-wearing brat to five feet and seven inches tall eighteen years old boy…No, a man. He wear a black-and-orange jacket over a black vest with orange shirt, black jonin pant with bandage wraps around his shins, pair of combat boots and burnt orange headband with leaf hitai-ate. Naruto's grin widened at the sight of the gate of his home happily, "Man, the wall don't look like they change at all!"

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Jiraiya laughed nervously, "It doesn't."

"I wonder if they change anything within the village." Naruto rubbed his chin, "I hope they don't."

"W-W-Who know?" The super pervert kept laughing nervously with heavy sweats, "It have been five years so there must be some changes here and there…" He start to inhale deeply then exhales rapidly, "O-O-Oh kami…I am so screwed…I am so screwed…"

"Why is sousofu acting funny?" A meeky voice asked.

"He's regretting everything from the first minute he put his so-called great plan into work." A mature voice replied with some teasing tone, seem to be enjoying tormenting him.

"Oi, it wasn't the great plan!" Jiraiya shot a dirty glare at the mature voice's owner, "…That was the greatest plan ever!"

"And have you figured out how to get out of it unscratched when we meet Naruto-kun's family?" Another voice asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I-I have to get back to you on that one…" The toad sennin gulped with trembling knees as he get closer to the enterance, maybe he can get away with it if these two guards don't go report to...He heard and saw Izumo send Kotetsu off to report to his hokage for Naruto's return. 'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! They better not be there with him!'

"Mmm, that's if you don't die." The mature voice replied.

"He's going to die?" A young voice asked blankly.

"Yup, he's totally gonna die!" A voice giggled, "Dead man walking! Dead man walking! Dead man walking!"

"Shut up." Jiraiya muttered weakly, he need to come up with some escape plan!

"Hey, Naruto, Jiraiya-sama!" Izumo waved at them, "Welcome back, you two!"

"Thank, Izumo!" Naruto grinned widely, "It's good to be back again after many years! I see they haven't take you off the guard duty."

"Ugh, don't remind me…" The serious guard slumped onto his desk with a groan, "I don't know how long we have been on this duty for!" He roll his head on its side to look at a group behind Naruto and Jiraiya, "By the way, they're with you?"

"Yup!" The blonde grinned.

"Escort mission?" Izumo asked curiously, studying the group's appearance and some of them almost take him aback but he don't let it show since they must be friendly if Naruto and Jiraiya are with them. "That is one interesting bunch I ever seen in my whole life…" He muttered in disbelief and the super pervert can't blame him for that.

"Nah, it's not an escort mission because…" Naruto scratched his head with a chuckle before he hear voices calling out to him, something that make Jiraiya become pale as if he was looking at the Shinigami itself.

"NARUTO!"

"NARU-NII!"

Naruto turn around to see two racing redheads with a older blonde behind them before he wave his arm at them animatedly, "I'm back, mom, dad, Mito-nee-chan!" The redheads tackle him with a flying hug and Minato join the group hug as soon as he catches up.

"My baby, let me take a look at you!" Kushina held her son at arm-length with a joyous smile, she don't look like she's over thirty, thank to her lineage. "You got taller than the last time I saw you!"

"Yup, hit my growth strut about three years ago." Naruto smirked proudly, "Let's see them call me runt this time!"

"Naru-nii, you're not the only one who has changed." Mito placed fists on her hip with a smirk, she appear to be a perfect split clone of their mother when she was eighteen. Only few differences between them are her short shoulder-length hair, few inches shorter, whisker marks and her tanned skin. She wear a chunin vest over dark purple long-sleeved shirt and black ANBU pant, tucking into her high-heel kunoichi open-toed boots.

"Oh, you're chunin now?" Naruto grinned at his twin, "Congrats! When did that happened?"

"Two years after you left." Minato smiled, he hasn't change a bit but he has few grey hairs. "Speaking of which, how was your journey?"

"Awesome!" The whiskered shinobi flashed his infamous 'good-guy' pose, "I sure learn a lot of cool jutsu and some! I also meet so many people beyond the sea and seen so many things that you should have see with your eyes to believe!"

"Wow, that must be very impressive if you say so." Minato chuckled before he turns to his former sensei and father figure, "It's good to see you again, Jiraiya."

"Y-Y-Yes, you too…" Jiraiya stuttered as he stared at the family, "I-I-I'm happy to see you all three again after a long time…" His face become flat and calm, "I'm going to run like a bitch now." He spun around then ran out past the gateway to the forest, screaming his head off as if a devil was chasing him.

"What the hell?" Mito raised her eyebrow at the forest confusingly, her parents also look so confusing and puzzled.

"Naruto, why is he acting li…" Kushina turned to her son bewilderedly until she feel something tackle her right shin and she look down to see a smiling three-year old girl looking up to her with bright sliver eyes. She has a short choppy black hair with dark red tips, wear a red sundress and a pair of red Mary-Jane shoes. The little girl stretch her arms up with grabbing hands as if she want the older redhead to pick her up. "Um, hi?" She uttered before a cloaked woman rush up to them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! She just ran off before I can grab her! I'm so sorry!" The woman appear to be eighteen and she have same hair like the little girl, she wear a black-with-red Lolita dress and combat boots under her long white cloak. "I don't mean to interrupt your reunion with your family."

"It's okay, Summer." Naruto picked the little girl up, "I was going to introduce you guys before Jiraiya took off like that." This time, the confused Namikaze family notice a five years old blond girl walk up to Naruto's legs, looking up at them with blue eyes and familiar wide grin.

'Please don't tell me…' Kushina grabbed Minato's upper arm with a tight grip that nearly send Minato to scream out, "N-Naruto, who are they?"

"Guys, that is Summer Rose, one of my wives." The blonde gestured at the cloaked woman with his head then he glance down at the little girl in his arms, "And that is our young daughter, Ruby Rose-Namikaze." He gestured at the blonde girl at his legs with his free hand, "And our oldest daughter Yang Rose-Namikaze."

"H-Hello, it's finally nice to meet you three." Summer smiled shyly at the gaping family, "Naruto talk a lot about you guys."

"Hiya, it's very yang to metcha!" Yang grinned up at them, she have a long blonde messy hair that reach to her bottom and wear a brown shirt with shorts and pair of boots.

"Grandma!" Ruby grabbed at empty air in front of her at Kushina's direction with a opening smile.

"Oh, she have take a liking to you after hearing some stories about you at bedtime." Naruto chuckled at his daughter.

"…You're married…And a father…" Mito muttered in shock as her mother start to hyperventilating before she realize something else, "Wait, wives?! As in more than one wife?!"

"Oh yeah…" He hand Ruby over to Summer as Yang skip up to her mother's side before he beckon the group behind him to join them, "Let me introduce you guys to the rest and our children."

"M-M-More children?" Minato choke on his spits, wincing as his wife's nails dug into his skin.

"That is Kali Belladonna and our daughter, Blake." Naruto gestured to a smiling woman in her twenties, she appear to be a foot short than Naruto and wear black vest over white kimono top with black hakama, black arm warmers, white tabi socks and sandals. What stand out are her gold slit-eyes and two cat ears on her choppy bobcut black hair.

"Hello." Kali smiled sweetly before she look down to her daughter, "Blake, say hello to your grandparents and aunt." A five year old girl stand in front of her mother with stoic expression, she has long black hime-cut hair and wear black kimono with wooden sandals. Like her mother, she has two cat ears on top of her head.

"Hello." Blake muttered flatly before she turns around to hid her face in between her mother's legs, earn a small giggle from her parent.

"…Are these real?" Mito can't help but to point at the cat ears and her eyes widened as they twitched.

"Yes, very real." Kali giggled at her reaction with some understanding tone. "There are many different races out there and we're Faunus."

"O-Oh…" The redhead muttered and a beautiful woman with shoulder-length snow white hair walk up to them with three children huddling around her. She have a grey eyes and wear a blue blouse top with denim jean and shoes.

"That is Rei." Naruto shift his arm to her before he gesture at a five year old girl and two boys, four and three years old. "Our children…Fuyumi, our elder daughter…" The said girl has white short hair with traces of red, wears glasses and pink shirt with blue skirt. She gives them a meek smile. "Natsuo, our middle son…" The four year old boy wave at them cheerily, he have a white spiky hair and wears a familiar orange jumpsuit. "And our youngest son, Shoto." A young boy stares at them blankly. He have a dual-colored hair, white on right side and red on left side, and possess heterochromia eyes, right grey eye and left turquoise eye. He wear a blue long shirt that cover his black short like a dress and white socks with shoes.

"…" Shoto shuffle closer to cling onto his mother's pant leg as he avert his face from them, "Mom…" He whispered to her with blank tone, "Who are they?"

"They are your grandparent and aunt." Rei pet her young son's head, "Did you hear Kali-kaa-san saying that to Blake?" The young boy shyly shakes his head in respond to her question.

"Don't worry about little Shoto." An attractive woman in middle twenties step in with a light laughter, she have a red eyes and ash-blonde spiky hair and wears a tight sky blue blouse with denim skirt and sandals. "He's shy around strangers. It'll take him some time to thaw out." She snickered at her inner jokes as Rei roll her eyes, "Name's Mitsuki and that is our boy, Katsuki." She nudged a young four year old boy out behind her legs.

"Tsk." Katsuki clicked his tongue after take one look at Namikaze family, he also have a spiky ash-blonde hair with red eyes and wear a loose black shirt with jean and sandals.

"Say hello, you rude brat!" Mitsuki bonked her son, "That's your family!"

"No way in hell, hag!" Katsuki shouted up to her, "I'm not doing it! They're shitty lame! Not cool like dad!"

"Watch your shitty mouth, you brat!" The woman growled at her son and they start to bickering with each other.

"S-S-Sorry about them." The Namikaze family turns to see a short chubby woman. She has green short hair with ponytail and green eyes, she seems to be in her middle twenties and wear pink sweater over white shirt and ankle-long blue skirt with flats. "They are really kind and friendly, despite the way they speak…O-Oh!" She bring hands up to her mouth flutteringly, "I-I forget to introduce myself, sorry! I-I-I'm Inko…" She take a step aside to reveal a four years old boy, who was clinging onto the back of her skirt with trembling body. "A-And that is our son, Izuku."

"H-H-H-H-Hello, ojii-san, obaa-chan, Mito-oba-san…" Izuku stuttered before his face become red then bury it into his mother's skirt. He have a green messy hair, green eyes and freckles, he wear a green plain shirt and shorts with sandals.

"Deku, man up!" Katsuki shouted at him, "Stop being such a wussy girl, you fu…"

"BE NICE TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Mitsuki smacked upside her son's head.

"That's right, listen to your mother." Naruto sighed at his son's behavior, "And don't call him that, you know how it get to him." The ash-blonde boy just crossed his arms with a huff as Naruto turn back to his parents and twin, "Carrying on…Next is…"

"Me!" A young red-haired woman hopped out of nowhere next to him with a sly grin, her red ponytail bounce with a flow. She wear an armored dress that end at her inner thighs, brown gloves, thigh-height armored boots and a rapier in her leather belt.

"Anna." Naruto gestured at her with a chuckle, "The number one saleswoman in the world."

"And don't you forget it!" Anna placed fists on her hip with her nose up in air in jovial fashion before she spread her arms wide at her side as four identical little girls appear in front of her with wide sly grins, they all wear same red dress and white stocking socks with mary-jane shoes. "And meet our lovely quadruplet! They're three years old."

"I'm Anna!" The first of quadruplet grinned.

"Name's Anna!" The second girl giggled.

"Anna's the name!" Third girl said happily.

"Yo, my name's Anna." The fourth girl waved.

"…Wait, wait…" Kushina blinked at them ridiculously, "Y-Y-Your names are Anna? All of you?"

"Yup." The older Anna and her quadruplet chimed.

"H-H-H-How can you tell each other apart if you name them all like that…" The older redhead gestured at them.

"Oh, that's easy." Naruto pointed at his quadruplet, "Anna there is older one by ten minutes, this Anna is a little short by one millimeter, Anna here have high pitch when she speak and lastly, Anna have her bangs cut a little shorter and is the youngest one."

"That's right, that's right." The older Anna nodded sagely, "And why our names are Anna…It's just how it is." She shrugged her shoulders, "Everyone in my family all named Anna as long as I can remember."

"…H-H-How many are there in your family?" Mito asked.

"Mmm…" Anna tapped her chin in deep thought, "About hundred the last time I counted. Twenty of them are my sisters so…" She shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, about hundred."

"…Nani." Mito slowly blinked.

"You want to know something scary?" Someone whispered to her, "This family always gives birth to girls and they all look same! Even their grandmas are same like the young girls. Very creepy, oooh!"

"Wow, that's freaky…" The redhead nodded before she jump up at the person next to her, "W-Wait, who are you?!"

"Star Butterfly…Oh, it's Star Namikaze now." An older blonde teenager girl beamed at them with a wide grin. She have a long flowing hair that reach to her midback, pink hearts on her cheeks and blue wide eyes. She wear a red horned hairband, sky blue sleeveless short dress with a tied string at the neckline, a peach-colored belt, magenta-and-orange striped leggings, purple shin-high boots with a curved spike at toes, and a small star bag with a face. The noticeable thing about her is a bump on her stomach.

"…Y-You're pregnant?" Kushina looked at her stomach widened-eyed, 'Please say no, please say no…'

"Yeah, five months in!" Star bounced on her heels excitingly with a squeal, "Four more to go! Then I'm gonna spoil her rotten!"

"You mean him." Naruto smirked at his bubbly wife.

"Uh-uh, it's a girl." She patted her stomach with a lopsided grin and shaking head, "I know."

"Minato, she's pregnant…" Kushina tighten her grip on her wincing husband with a low hiss, "Five month pregnant."

"Yup, and I'm not only one." Star grinned at her in-laws, drop the bomb on them just like that.

"…W-Wha…" Both Namikaze parents uttered.

"Naruto, when are you gonna introduce us?" An older teenager hop onto Naruto's back with arms around his neck, nuzzling her cheek against his with some affection. "I've been dying to meet your family!" She have a chin-length blond hair with a red streak in her bang, two fox ears with white furs, a blond fox tail with white tip and hazel eyes, filled with playful glint. She wear a red miko kimono, end at her inner thighs, with white fur on her collar, blue ropes with red obi over some armor piece, fingerless white silk glove with red bands, white leg garter with blue ribbon, white tabi sock and red sandals.

"I was about to." Naruto chuckled, "Meet Selkie."

"Hi." Selkie waved at gawking family merrily, "You have no idea how bad I wanna meet you all and break the news!" The family kept gawking at her, "We're pregnant! About two months! Like Velouria!"

"…W-W-Who's Velouria…" Kushina muttered.

"Um, that would be me…" Another teenager peek out over Naruto's other shoulder with a wave. She has medium long silver hair with black streak, two long wolf-like ears on sides of her head narrowed brown eyes and a sliver wolf tail. She wear a red hooded cape with white interior, reaching to her rear, a western buttoned white shirt with leather gloves and black tied ribbons, leather corset-belt, black skin-tight pant, its legging tuck into shin-length leather boots. "I am Velouria…"

"And my best friend!" Selkie added, "We'll be totally sisters if I wasn't a kitsune or she wasn't a wolfskin!"

"K-K-Kitsune…" Minato blinked owlishly with widened eyes, "…Wolfskin?" He want to ask what Wolfskin is but two more people jump onto Naruto's back, nearly causing Naruto to buckle under their combined weight and Minato was taken aback with his family when they saw their appearance.

"Us next, us next!" A humanoid curvaceous creature bounces excitingly with wiggling nose as her well-endowed breasts rub against the blushing blonde's back, she have an appearance of teenager anthro rabbit. She has a blond chin-length hair, brown eyes, white fur, long rabbit ears, rabbit-like nose with muzzle and a round fluffy tail. She wears a tight short orange hooded dress with laced-up open sides and orange pump shoes.

"Yes, dear, please introduce us." An tall anthro female canine licked Naruto's face with affection. She has an appearance of curvaceous and well-endowed woman in her middle twenties, she have a blond-orange wavy hair that reach to her shoulder blades, tan fur, dog ears, a dog-like muzzle and a bushy tail. She wears an orange cloth hairband, green-white striped bikini top with some blue short cape, long blue pant, high-heeled shoes.

"Okay, okay." Naruto laughed sheepishly before he gesture at the bouncing rabbit, "That is Carrot and…" His hand shifts to anthro canine, "Wanda."

"Hiya!" Carrot waved, "I'm pregnant too! Just recently!"

"A-Are they Faunus?" Mito asked, half-ignored her mother freaking out by each second.

"No, we belong to Mink tribe." Wanda smiled.

"Mink tribe?" The red-haired twin repeated confusingly before she feel something wet licking her right hand and she look down to see a four year old girl but she have a anthro canine appearance like Wanda. She have a tan fur, short brownish hair pushing back by a pink hairband, smaller snout and wear a pink sundress with short blue caped robe and pair of red sneakers. "Um…Hi?" Mito said lamely, don't know what to do with a licking girl.

"Hi, I'm Aiko!" The little humanoid canine halt her lick to smile up to her happily, "I love you, aunt!"

"Look like you meet Wanda's and my daughter, Aiko." Naruto walked up to ruffle Aiko's hair, "Sorry if her licks make you a little uncomfortable but it is how it is in Mink tribe and their customs. As Canine Mink, they have habit of licking as a way to display their affection." Akio nuzzled against her father's hand then give it few happy licks.

"O-Oh, I see…" Mito muttered.

"My love, you better introduce me next or I'll hex you." A gloomy voice hissed behind Naruto, causing his parents and sister to jolt up with startle. "I'm upset you don't show me to them first. You're lucky I'm not going to murder you in your sleep for our daughters." The blonde twist his torso sideway to face a attractive pale woman. She appear to be very gloomy and eerie, she have a long bluish-black hime-cut hair, the bangs nearly cover her glaring black eyes and a golden tiara-like crown on her head. She wear a very revealing outfit with golden jewelries, containing full-body mesh spandex that went all way up to her black bikini-like top and only reveal her upper chest, a flowing black-and-gold loincloth that barely hide her bikini thong bottom, black opening robe and golden high-heeled sandals.

"Gomen, Tharja." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly with a light laughter, "They just jumped in before I can get any chance to have you meet my parents and sister." He turn to his parents and sister, "I want you to meet Tharja."

"Hello, Namikaze family." Tharja smirked darkly as she loom behind her husband, "I hope you accept me…" Her face becomes darker with scary glare, "If you don't, I'll curse you to death in a painful way."

"Um…" Minato sweated at her statements.

"Tharja, where's the girls?" Naruto asked the dark woman before he spot two heads peeking out behind his legs, "Oh, there you two are. Guys, meet our daughters…" He gently nudge a five years old girl out into their sight as she cling onto her father's leg, "Noire."

"…Hello…" Noire muttered very quietly, not meeting them with her face. She have a dark violet short hair and light blue eyes, she wear a thin headband with a white feather, a green shin-length dress with pair of boots and an toy bow on her back.

"And Rhajat." He gestured to four year old girl on his left leg, she have a long black hime-cut hair like her mother, only more straighter than her and a similar glaring black eyes as she stare at them intently. She wear a purple hairband, black shirt with few golden jewelries and a black balloon pant with flat straw sandals. "Say hello."

"…No, they're not interesting." Rhajat hugged his leg tightly with a cute dark glare, "I don't want them. Only you."

"Good girl." Tharja stroke her young daughter's hair with a dark smirk as the blonde teenager shake his head at them with a lighthearted eyeroll.

"Oh, my dear, may I be introducing next to your lovely family?" A beautiful young woman with flowing long golden wavy hair and gentle blue eyes walks up to Naruto's side with a sweet smile. She wears a large white butterfly ribbon behind her head and a white sundress that reach her ankles and a pair of white flat shoes. The most noticeable thing about is her large bump, signifying her pregnancy.

"Ah, yes." Naruto grinned at her then at his family, "That is Charlotte."

"Hello, I am very honorable to meet the family of the father of our child and I hope you will give us your blessing." Charlotte steeple her fingers together sweetly with a tilted head.

'She seems to be nice and normal, compared to the others.' Mito thought to herself, unawake that her parents also thought the same thing…While freaking out about another girl with a baby.

"Tsk, you're going to pretend in front of them?" Tharja clicked her tongue at the blonde woman unpleasant, "You're not fooling anyone, not even with this dress you're wearing. In fact, where did you get this dress from?"

"Shut your damn piehole or I'll smash it in, you slutty stalker." Charlotte whispered to her with a 'sweet' smile, "You want me to get my ax and shove it up your fatty ass?"

'…Did I hear her right?' The Namikaze parents and young redhead stare at the smiling blonde woman oddly before they pass it off as one of these pregnancy swings. It's not like her real personality come out, right? Right?

"Let's see…" Naruto looked around before he beckon three more young women over and his parent and twin notice that one of them was carrying a baby while other two are showing some signs of pregnancy. "That is Cana Alberona…" He pointed at a tall slim tanned brunette, she have a long wavy hair and brown eyes. She wear a brown Capri pant, black high-heel shoes, metal bracelets, blue bag, white off-the-shoulder blouse that end under her ample bust, revealing her large stomach.

"Sup." Cana lazily waved her left hand before she glance down at her stomach as she feel a kick, "Yeah, I know. I also can't wait until you get out in two months so I can drink again."

"Flare Corona…" He pointed to a pale voluptuous woman with average height, she have a long red hair with two waist-length braids and striking red eyes. She wears a red revealing crimson dress with halter straps and slit-opening skirt, red forearm-length gloves and red high-heeled pump shoes. She also has a deranged expression on her face as she tilt her head at them with equally deranged smile.

"Hello, Blondie's family." Flare rubbed her medium bump as she giggled at them in creepy fashion, "Blondie's family. Blondie's family." The family become slightly disturbed by her personality.

'Oh kami, is she crazy?!' They thought nervously.

"Sorry about that, she's not what you think she is." A blond buxom woman smiled wearily at them, "She's actually sweet and kind, she's still a little new to whole interacting with humans." She has a brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair with one right side tied in a long ponytail by an orange ribbon. She wear a blue tight shirt with a yellow flora pattern and thin strips, a denim skirt that end at her inner thighs and a pair of black high-heel sandals. She's carrying a baby girl in her arm and she has a blond hair with striking blue eyes and wears a yellow footed onesies as her arms flailing around with coos.

"That is Lucy Heartfilia." Naruto wiggled his finger at the giggling baby, "And our baby, Layla."

"After my mom." Lucy beamed at her baby, bouncing her lightly.

"H-H-How old is she?" Kushina stuttered.

"Ten months." The blonde woman blushed and the older redhead wants to faint on spot after hearing that.

"Next is…" Naruto was about to introduce someone else but he feel a tug at his pant leg, following by a young voice.

"Me, daddy!" The group looks down to see a three year old girl with a cute haughty expression and childishly pouty frown. She have a medium blonde hair with two drill-like braids, blue eyes and wide forehead, due to her hair pushing back by a blue-and-orange ribbon. She wears a blue ballgown with white socks and yellow shoes with belt strap. "I go next!"

"Okay, my little hime." The blonde teenager patted her head with a chuckle before he look up to his family, "I present you my little hime, Crystal."

"Hn." The little girl, Crystal, puff her chest up with fists on her hip in a ojou fashion. "Bow to me!"

"And the mother is…?" Mito stared down at Crystal with a raised eyebrow and Naruto was about to reply but a haughty laugh cut him off.

"Oh-hohoho, that would be I." An attractive young blond woman appeared in between Crystal and Naruto as she twirls a closed white filly parasol umbrella around on her shoulder. She has a long hair, styled with oversized ringlet curls and braided around her head with two forelocks above her forehead, and hazel-brownish eyes. She wear a purple bow ribbon on the back of her head, a black turtleneck sleeveless dress with matching black flats and black leggings. "Karin Kanzuki-Namikaze! Isn't my Crystal stunningly beautiful? Do you know how honorable it is for you commoners to cast your eyes upon on our precious treasure! Oh-hohohoho!"

'This ojou-sama lady is my sister-in-law?' The redhead stare at the laughing woman and huffing little girl in disbelief, 'I deal with these types on mission and now I have to spend the rest of my life with one?! What did I do to deserve that?!'

"You, bow to…" Crystal pointed at her grandparents and aunt before five little girls, roughly about two years old, suddenly clash into her back with some stumbles and they all roll around in dirt. "Get off, commoners! You're getting me dirty! Off!" The five girls get off her with few stumbles and giggle and Crystal look down at her dirty dress before she look up to her father with teary eyes with outstretching arms. "D-D-Daddy…M-My pretty dress…"

"It's okay, hime." Naruto picked his sniffling daughter up as she bury her head into his shoulder, "We can clean it." He glance down at five giggling girls at his feet as they stumble or tumble over, "Are you girls okay? That was a nasty fall there." The girls just nod their heads with another giggle.

"Legs!" One of the girls hopped up, only to fall on her back with another giggle as her legs kick around as if they have never walk before.

"Karin, is she okay?" A cute curvaceous young woman stumble toward the group with slow paces as she try to keep her balance up and she was companied by an beautiful and attractive curvaceous-yet-slim young woman, who was holding onto another little girl's hand. The cute woman has a green short hair and dark purple eyes. She wears a spagetti-strap top with a jagged lower hem that exposes her flat stomach, a necklace with red beads, a flower bracelet on her right wrist, red Carpi pant and black flats. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and the girls just run off before…"

"It's okay, Camie." Karin waved it off, "No one get hurt and it's very understanding because you and your daughters are not used to walk around with legs." Her statement makes Minato and his family confusing.

"Oh, I want you to meet Camie…" He gestured to the green-haired woman with his free hand as he bounce Crystal in his other arm to sooth her before he shift his hand to another woman, "And Nami."

"Hi." Nami smiled at them, she has a long wavy orange hair, brown eyes and black tattoo of some plant and pinwheel. She wear a tight white halter top with spaghetti straps, a leather belt with blue tube hanging on one side and slim jean with black high-heeled sandals. "Say hi, Bell-Mere." She looked down to the little girl with a smile.

"Hi, Bell-Mere." The three-year old little girl said innocently, drawing some giggles out of few adults around her. She have a orange short spiky hair with brown eyes and wear a plain blue shirt, long skirt with shorts under and pair of blue sneakers.

"Bell-Mere?" Minato muttered.

"Named after my adopted mother." Nami replied with a small smile, "It's a unique name, I know."

"And these are our quintuplets." Camie gestured at the five giggling girls, who were still falling around Naruto's legs as they try to keep themselves standing up by holding onto his legs. They look identical down to their curly hairs and very small for their age, they all wear same-yet-different cowboy hat, loose dress and straw sandals. What set them apart is their hair color.

'She gave birth to five kids with this body?!' Kushina stared at Camie's appearance with gawking expression, this girl does not show any sign of post-birth.

"The one with red hair is Ichika." The green-haired woman pointed them out, "Blond one's Nika. Orange's Sanka. Yonka is the one with pink hair and the brown is Yonka Two."

"Both have same names?" Mito looked at giggling quintuplets, "And they're kinda small than normal kids…"

"Yeah, we kinda mess up with the names there." Camie giggled sheepishly, "We were out of it when they came. And their size, don't worry, that is normal for merfolks to be born this small."

"…Merfolks?" The redhead muttered under her breath, is that another race she never have heard of before like others?

"Yes, it's very rare for a merchild to born as big as a human child." A new voice got Mito's family's attention and they turn to the owner, only to drop their jaws at a sight. A very tall and giant curvaceous elegant pale woman strolls over to them with some grace with a young boy in her arms. She has a short black hair that covers over the right side of her face, only exposing her left blue shark-like eye, shark-like fangs for teeth and red lipstick. She wears a hooded purple blouse that is only buttoned in the middle, revealing her cleavage and stomach, a belly-chain around her waist and purple floor-length silk skirt. "My name is Shyarly and that is my son, Mano." A two year old boy stare at them blankly with his blue shark-like eyes, he has a short spiky black hair and fangs for teeth like his mother. He wears a blue hooded sweater, a shark-fang necklace, and a loose navy balloon pant.

'She gotta be about eight or nine foot tall…' The trio stares at her in complete silence.

"Meet Kasumi and Tier Harribel." Naruto's voice suddenly snaps them out from their stupor to see two more pregnant women.

"H-Hello, I am Kasumi…" A blushing slender, physically-fit petite young woman fidgeted with her fingers shyly. She have a long orange hair tied in low ponytail and amber eyes. She wears a thin blue-and-white tunic with puffy sleeves and swans on the skirt, hand guards with metal wristbands, blue choker, a white sash, thigh-high tabi stocking socks, sandals with shinguards. She appear to be eight to nine month pregnant.

"And I am Tier Harribel." A busty slim young woman replied with calm polite tone, she has olive-skin, aqua eyes, and short golden blonde messy hair with three braided locks in back. She wear a unique revealing white jacket, which expose lower half of her largest breasts and toned stomach, with high collar that cover her lower face and white hakama pant with black sash, black tabi socks and straw sandals. She seems to be six month pregnant.

'Jeez, how many people did Naru-nii knock up in less than a year?' Mito glanced at her brother blankly for few moments until she realize that someone was standing in between her and her parents naturally and she turn her head to the person.

"Suu." The taller person smiled down, not caring if she causes Namikaze parents and Mito to yelp out from shock. She have a bouncy curvier buxom body…Despite the fact that her body is actually transparent blue gelatinous body with mass of green 'hair' with three yellow tips on her wiggling antennas. She have blue 'eyes' and a loli-face, she wear a yellow raincoat that barely cover her body, due to its child size, and pair of yellow rain boots. "Suu."

"Oh, that is Suu, a slime girl." Naruto smiled at them as if it's normal before three young colored slime girls peek out behind Suu's body, "And our daughters. Fuu is the green slime girl, Puu is the red and Buu is pink one."

"Fuu!" A three-years old slime girl raised her hand up with a pump, she have a green slime body with blue bobcut 'hair' with single antenna, sticking straight up from the middle of her head. She wear a orange raincoat and nothing else.

"Puu!" Another three years old slime girl closed her pink eyes with a calm smile, she have a red slime body with yellow moppy 'hair' that cover left side of her face and two antennas sticking up like an rabbit ear. Like her sister, she wear a raincoat but in blue color.

"Buu…" The third three years old slime girl folded her hands timidly with head down, she have a pink slime body with purple hime 'hair', her 'bangs' cover her upper face completely and she have dozen small antennas hanging from the back of her head in a fashion of long hair. She also wear a raincoat but in white coat and she wear purple rain boots.

"Slime girl, wha…" Mito muttered in shock.

"They're what you call a monster girl, it's kinda like a race but they all come in different shapes and form, depending on what species they are based off…" Naruto rubbed his chin as he tried to find the right way to explain them, "Like lamia, harpy and so on. Pretty similar to Faunus but more different."

"Oh…" She said lamely together with her parents.

"Onto the next one…" Naruto turned to approaching young buxom woman with a four year old girl, "Meet Mary-Jane Watson."

"Call me MJ, everyone does." MJ shot them a mischievous-yet-flirty smile. She has a long straight red hair, red lipstick and green eyes. She wear a black halter top that seems to be straining under her bust, bracelets and a brownish jean with black shoes. "Beside tiger here, he can call me something else." She winked teasingly at Naruto, causing him to gain a faint blush as he cough into his fist.

"A-And that is our daughter, Rias." He shift the attention to a little girl, who was holding onto her mother's hand as she stare at them with starry eyes. She have a long flowing red hair that reach to her shin, blue-green eyes and wears a kimono with tabi socks and wooden sandals.

"I-I can't believe it…" Rias muttered with struggled squeals, "Grandparents and aunt are ninjas like daddy…A-And we're in hidden village…Filled with Eastern culture…Best day ever!"

"She's, how you say, a otaku when it come to Eastern lifestyle." MJ said to the group with a chuckle as the little girl bounced in one place, "Since she found out where her dad come from after asking him about his language." Minato was about to ask her by that until Rias cut them off with a strange language that he can't understand.

" _Mom, look, look!"_ The little redhead pointed at a building in distance, _"This place has Asian foods! Can we go there, can we? Can we?"_

" _Later, hon."_ MJ booped her daughter's nose lightly with a smile.

"They are speaking in English." Naruto answered his parent and twin's unasked question, "It's one of Western languages." He chuckle at their bewildered expression, "Now last one is…"

"Finally." A very young girl walk up to Naruto with crossed arms, accompanied by five years old girl. "I'm starting to think you did that on last purpose after what I did to you another day." She appear to be an ten year old with blue eyes and long blond hair. She wear a black dress and nothing else. The young girl next to her also wear a black dress but with stocking socks and shoes. She have a short bobcut hair and wide black eyes.

"Maybe." He said cheekily, earn an eyebrow twitch from the grumpy girl as he turn back to the trio, "I want you to meet Evangeline A.K McDowell…" He pointed at the blonde girl then to the black-haired girl, "And Mavis…"

"You adopted them?" Kushina muttered, this girl look a little older and Naruto have been gone for five and half years so she can't be his daughter by blood…

"No, I'm his wife." Evangeline gritted her teeth annoyingly as several women giggle at her, "And Mavis is our daughter by blood."

"…Mavis is how old?" The older redhead asked blankly with glossed-over eyes.

"She'll be five at the end of this month." Evangeline replied flatly. Kushina did a math in her head, if Mavis is five and Evangeline is ten…Which mean…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…JIRAIYA, YOU BASTARD!" Kushina charged out into the forest at high speed, "GET YOUR FUCKING WARTY ASS BACK HERE! YOU FUCKING CORRUPTED MY BABY! YOU MADE HIM A FUCKING PEDO LIKE HEBI-PEDO!"

"N-N-Naru…" Mito stuttered at her brother with green face, "Y-Y-You don't…? With ten year…"

"HEY!" Evangeline stomped her foot down angrily, "I'M TWENTY-EIGHT! TWENTY-EIGHT! GOD! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I LOOK LIKE TEN!"

"…Really?" The red-haired girl glanced at the other for answers and they all nod in unison as if they have been asked this question many time. "Oh…I see…" That's kind a load off her head but it still don't make her feel comfortable with her appearance and their relationship. "…So you met and married twenty-five women on five-and-a-half years training and have kids in between…"

"Yup." Naruto smiled, "But..."

"...How did it happened?" Mito muttered before she realize something, "Wait, some kids are five…Please don't tell me…"

"Things kinda get a little heretic the first few months." The blonde twin scratched his head sheepishly with laughter.

"…I'm a grandpa?" Minato looked at the children of his son for few moments before he drop on his knees with spreading arms and joyous expression, "I'M A GRANDPA! KIDS, COME AND HUG YOUR GRANDPA!" Several kids rush up into his arms, exciting to hug their grandpa for the first time.

"NOOOO, KUSHINA!" Jiraiya's voice screamed in distance, "NOT MY BALLS! NOT THE BALLS! SHE'S TWENTY-EIGHT! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT UZUMAKI CLAN IS RETURNING WITH YOUR SON'S HE…"

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE GRANDMA!" Kushina's voice roared, "AND YOU CORRUPTED MY BABY BOY! AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO BEFORE YOU TWO LEAVE!"

"MY BAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Well, that went well than I thought." Lucy deadpanned, bouncing her giggling baby in her arms.

"So…" Mitsuki placed hands on her hip as she turned to her husband, "Where's the hot spring? We all need to take a bath since we didn't take one early."

"Dad, is it still in same place like last time?" Naruto turned to his father.

"Hai!" Minato grinned widely as he released his grandchildren, "We all should take bath! I'll join you boys and Mito and Kushina can join the girl's side so we can spend some times getting know each other!" He skip off merrily into the forest, "I'll fetch Kushina!"

"…W-Wait, what?" Mito looked at the direction that her father disappeared in before she throw her hands up, "You know what? I'm taking the bath then go home and sleep!" She walk ahead of the group, "Come on, I'll show you the way since Naru-nii may forget the way after long time."

"How will you think they'll take if the other shows up later." Kali leaned closer to whisper.

"Ooh, that's gonna be funny." Star giggled, "I gotta get the front row when that happens!"

The group leave the gate station as Izumo stare at them with widened eyes, having witnessed everything from the beginning, before Kotetsu show up. "Hey, Izumo, I'm back…" He glanced around, "Aw, I missed Naruto and Jiraiya-sama already? How was th…"

"Dude, I get a juicy gossip!" Izumo smashed his hands on the table excitingly, "We're going to be hot than Ino the gossip queen!"

Kotetsu stare at him for a good minute before he clasp his hands together with starry eyes, "Oooh, do tell! We gotta pass it around!" Their gossip will spread around like wildfire in merely few minutes.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm a grandma now…" Kushina slumped dejectedly against the rock wall as she sit in the hot spring with Mito after Minato flashed them to the hot spring right away, "Me…A grandma…I'm too young…"

"I can't believe Naru-nii got married and is a father." Mito rubbed her temples, "H-How in the world is that possible?"

"Me, grandma…" Kushina muttered like a broken record and her daughter just sigh.

"How's the water?" Summer enter the hot spring as she hold Ruby up with one hand and other onto Yang.

"Warm." Mito looked at them, "Not enough to make kids discomfort when they get in."

"Ma, can you let me go now?" Yang looked up to Summer as she tried to escape her grip, "Please?"

"No, you'll dive in if I let you go." The mother of two lead her older daughter up to the hot spring, stepping in. "Do you remember what happened last time?"

"Urk…" Yang held her stomach with a shiver.

"What happened last time?" Mito asked her curiously.

"She dove into a hot spring and end up belly flopping." Summer replied with a headshake, "Right after we warned her not to."

"Grandma, I want hug!" Ruby waved her arms at Kushina, struggling to get out of her mother's hold.

"Um, would that be okay if you can hold her?" Summer asked the older redhead and she stare at them for few moments before a sigh escape her lip.

"Alright, give me her." Kushina reach out and Summer hand the young girl over. Ruby hug her grandma with a exciting squeal as the red-blackish haired woman place Yang onto her lap to secure her from doing something rowdy. "She sure like me."

"Yeah, she does." Summer smiled, "Since she heard some stories about you as one of the greatest swordswoman of Konoha."

"She like me because of that?" The redhead glanced down at her granddaughter's sliver eyes.

"Yup, because she love weapons!" Yang grinned widely.

"Yeah, I honestly don't know where she got that from." Summer admitted with a sheepish smile before they hear the door sliding open and they look up to see the rest of Naruto's harem entering with the daughters. Mito and Kushina notice something off.

"Um, why are…Um…The quintuplets wearing water tubes?" Kushina asked as the daughters of Camie hop into the spring with tubes.

"You'll see." Lucy take a seat on rock, dipping her feet in as she start to apply some wet towel to Layla in her arms.

"Naruto, you there?" Eva called out to the fence.

"Hai, Eva-chan!" Naruto's voice hollered back.

"Don't call me that in public!" Eva blushed at her nickname with a stomp, "Is Mano in the water now?"

"Yeah, he's in with the boys." He called back, "You're going to remove the spell?"

"Yes, in three." Eva replied back as she step into the water before she look at Camie and Shyarly, "Ready?"

"Yes, please!" Camie smiled, "I missed my tail already."

"Same here." Shyarly crossed arms under her bust, "Having legs feel weird and I'm not even thirty yet."

"What are you two ta…" Kushina was about to ask them before Eva nonchalantly snap her fingers and the redhead's jaw snap closed with widened eyes as Camie and Shyarly's lower body transform into fish tails. The green-haired woman has pink-and-purple scales with blue fins and the giant woman's mako shark tail is dark blue with white underbelly. "Wha…" She and her daughter also notice that the quintuplets have colored striped fish tails as they zoom around with exciting shouts.

"Oh, mermaids are real." Star giggled at the gawking redhead duo with tilted head.

"…Okay, that is now on the top of things that surprised me." Mito muttered blankly, now nothing can surprised her anymore after today.

"A-Aunt, c-can I ask you something?" Mito turn her head to left to see Fuyumi as she fidget with her fingers meekly.

"Sure…" The corner of the redhead's lips twitch upward, she have to get used to the fact that she now have nieces and nephews and if she have to admit, some kids are so cute that she want to spoil them silly. "Fuyumi, right?"

"Y-Yes." The little girl's face lit up for a moment before she dip her head down shyly, "Um…W-What was daddy like?" She poked her index fingers, "W-When he was little like me?"

"When he was young?" Mito hummed before she smirk, "One wild unpredictable prankster."

"So he pulled pranks way back, eh?" One of the Anna quadruplets zoom into her side with a coy smirk, "What about you? Pull some pranks?"

"Well, not to toot my horn but I'm the prankster queen while he is the prankster king." Mito smirked widely.

"…I have mermaid granddaughters…" Kushina muttered in daze, "Slime granddaughters, Mink granddaughters…" The said granddaughters were flocking around her with Ruby, who kept chanting something about weapons.

"Guess mrs. Namikaze need some more time before she warm up to us." Lucy laughed nervously at the sight, "But at least Mito is processing it well…" She hear some drill at her right side and her head turn to see Tharja drilling a hole into the wall with her daughter, Rhajat. "What are you doing, Tharja!" Her eyes bug out comically.

"What does it look like?" The gloomy woman glance at the blonde bombshell blankly, "I'm drilling a hole in the wall so I can see my love." She resume her drilling.

"And Rhajat?!" The blonde woman pointed at the said girl.

"To see my soul mate." Rhajat said emotionless.

"…" Lucy glance at Noire, who was sitting next to her in water. "I'm glad you're not like your mother and sister." The timid girl squeaked with a blush.

* * *

"So he is a merfolk?" Minato watch Mano swimming around with his blue-and-white mako shark tail.

"Hai." Naruto chuckled lightly as he washed Shoto's hair out, Izuku was clinging onto his towel quietly as if he don't want to be away from one of his parents. "Her mother, Shyarly, and Camie are mermaid. The quintuplets too."

"And their tail transformed back because this Evangeline girl cast a…Magic spell on them so they can walk on land?" Minato hummed, "And she's a magician? Like a real-life magician?"

"Yup, but the spell can be wear off after six hours if she don't remove it." The blonde teenager replied.

"…Okay, I'm going to leave it alone for now because it's hard to wrap my mind around that…" Minato shook his head before he look at Katsuki and Natsuo, "So…Whose boy is oldest?

"Natsuo, he's first son." Naruto answered, "Fuyumi is my first daughter and oldest out of all kids." He paused for a moment, "Yeah, she was born first before the other come around by few days to two weeks."

"…In the first few months, you met some of your wives then they decide to travel with you two and somehow along the way…Um…" Minato glanced at the boys, "Have kids with them…Then you meet more of your wives and repeat? Am I right?"

"Yes, that's right." The teenager start to wash Izuku's hair after put Shoto in hot spring next to his grandpa.

"How did it happened?" The older blonde asked, "The…Um…Stuff, you know?" He can't say it in front of his pure grandchildren, "And your harem, how do you make it work? I mean, we didn't raise you to be pervert and from what I know, harem was way far away from your mind."

"Easy…" Naruto turned to stare at him with deadpan, "Ero-sennin, it's his fault. When we start off on our training trip, I met some of the girls and we just click…The stuff that happened…" He carried the green-haired boy into the hot spring then whisper to his father, "He spiked the drinks then lock us in one room and that happened. We also fall for this trick again and again, not just from drinks."

"…Why did he do that?" Minato asked.

"Two reasons…" He turned to his father blankly.

"V-card and Icha Icha?" The older blonde facepalm after Naruto gave him a nod, "That is so like him. He did the same thing with me and Kushina."

"Yeah, and for the harem…" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "It just happened. We all feel comfortable with each other and it feel right after everything we went through up to now."

"…You love them all?" Minato asked, "And they love you back?"

"Hai, with all of my heart and they will tell you the same thing." The blonde teenager smiled as he watched his sons bathing in hot spring, "Our kids are the proof of that."

"That's good." The older Namikaze ruffled his son's hair up, "And the marriage? That must be another moment of spur? If not, then that's kinda cold not to invite your family."

"Again, Jiraiya's fault." Naruto rolled his eyes, "He spiked our drinks again and lock us in room few months ago for one last 'inspiring' idea for Icha Icha Harem…Somehow we all got out and sign marriage documents and have it approved." He raised his right hand up to show a metal wedding band with Uzumaki symbol on it, "Somehow, I have money to buy everyone their own wedding rings…Customized it in few hours. I don't know how did we do it in just few hours while drunk."

"Oh…" Minato stared at the wedding band and inside his head, his face was green because he realize something. 'I read Icha Icha Harem…I was reading my son's sex life!' In this moment, he have a mixed feeling, to kill his sensei for based the book off his son's sex life and scarred him for life or to thank him for giving him grandchildren. 'Thank first then kill him.' He nodded mentally.

"Man, this mission was such a drag." The family lifts their heads up at a familiar voice, "Can't wait to get in then go home and sleep." A familiar group enters the hot spring, not noticing the family as they were having conversation. The person who spoke was neither other than Shikamaru.

"I don't think it was bad." Choji ate a chip from his right cupped hand.

"Dude, you think it wasn't bad because you gotta pig out at some restaurant while we have to fight off some missing-nins on our way back!" Kiba glared at the chubby shinobi as Shino walk behind him, "One was eyeballing me like a piece of candy! And it was a man!"

"At least you don't have to deal with my team." Neji whispered to them as he direct his gaze to Lee, "I have to watch them hugging for two hours…While running all way back here…While carrying us on their back…Tied like a sack…In plain sight where everyone can see us…And listen to their screams of youth and flames…"

"…You won, Neji, you won." Shikamaru deadpanned, "No missions are more troublesome than being with your team…Only Naruto can make it more troublesome because of his luck…"

"OH, NARUTO, IS THAT YOU?!" Lee suddenly shouted out, causing the boys' heads to turn to see Naruto in hot spring with his father and some boys. "I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MY FRIEND! WHEN DID YOU RETURN FROM YOUR YOUTHFUL TRAINING?!"

"Just today." Naruto waved at them with a chuckle, "Man, you haven't changed a bit from the last time I saw you…" He glanced to the rest of his friends, "So do you, guys."

"Naruto?" Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji blinked before they all smirk in their own way, happy to see their friend again.

"Welcome back, Naruto." Choji smiled, "We should go to BBQ after that to celebrate your return."

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." Shino pushed his glasses up, "How was the training trip?"

"Oh, it was awesome!" Naruto smacked his right bicep, "I have got stronger, I can mop the floor with you all anytime!"

"Ha, you're not the only one who get stronger." Kiba hopped in the water as the rest join them, "I learn some jutsu that can wipe your a…"

"D-D-Dad, a-a-a-are they y-y-y-your friends?" Suddenly, the shinobis look down at Naruto's waist to see Izuku and he give out an embarrassing squeak before shoving his face into his father's stomach.

"Yeah, they're daddy's friends." Naruto wrap his arm around Izuku with a chuckle, "All way back to my academy days and Neji and Lee over there become my friends after chunin exam."

"What is chunin exam, dad?" Natsuo asked curiously, redirect everyone's attention away from his little brother to him.

"It's a special test for ninja to move up from genin to chunin." Naruto explained in simple way so his sons can understand.

"Oh." Natsuo nodded understanding.

"…Naruto, did they call you dad?" The Nara heir asked him flatly, can't taking his eyes away from two kids.

"Hai." Naruto scratched his head with a wide grin.

"…You're a father?" Choji nearly drop his last chip in the water, "Wow…How did that happened?"

"It's a long story." The blonde shinobi chuckled again.

"Father, why is he wearing sunglass?" Shoto pointed at Shino blankly and almost everyone's necks whip to a little dual-haired boy.

"…I don't know, Shoto." Naruto looked at Shino oddly, "Shino, why are you wearing sunglass in hot spring?"

"…You have three sons?" Kiba gawked.

"No, I have five sons right now." The blonde teenager said as Mano shuffle closer to hug his father's side for some comfort while Katsuki sit down next between his father and brothers, "Meet Natsuo, Katsuki, Izuku, Shoto and Mano."

"…Is that a tail?" The Inuzuka heir stared at Mano's shark tail in shock.

"Yeah, it's a tail, dumbass." Katsuki sneered up to Kiba "What, you never have seen a shitty merfolk before?"

"Katsuki, language." Naruto bonk his son's head lightly, "Do you want me to get your mom?"

"No, I'm sorry." Katsuki rubbed his head with a grumble and Shino notice something else.

"Is that a wedding ring?" He pointed out and the group finally notices the ring on his finger.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto flashed it to them proudly and everyone stare at him in silence before they slowly turn to their hokage for answer.

"I'm surprised as you are when I found out." Minato smiled wearily, "Kushina and Mito still can't believe it."

"…I'M HAPPY FOR YOU!" Lee leap up with joyous shout and manly tears, "YOU HAVE FOUND THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH WHILE OUT ON YOUR TRIP AND HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH WONDERFUL CHILDREN WITH THE FLAME OF YOUTH! CONGRATS, MY FRIEND!"

"T-Thank, Lee." The blonde teenager chuckled nervously at him as his sons clung onto him, hoping to shield them from this weirdo with thick eyebrows.

'Hinata will not be happy when she find out.' Neji grimaced inwardly but he can't blame Naruto for that because it's Hinata's fault for not doing anything to get his attention. "While it is very surpise, I wish you congrats on your marriage." Naruto thanked him, "I hope you will introduce your wife to us."

"Y-Yeah, I want to meet her too." Kiba said, not taking his eyes off the young boy's tail. 'Is that a bloodline or what? It's not a genjutsu.'

"Man, I pity this woman who ends up with you." Shikamaru shook his head, "I hope she don't whip you as much as women do."

"I will." Naruto grinned happily, "I can't wait to introduce you guys after that."

'…That is going to be fun.' Minato can't wait to see their reactions after realizing that they thought his son only have one wife.

"SAY WHAT?!" Several voices cried out from other side and the boys look at the fence confusingly.

"Wonder what happened over there." Choji blinked before a drill bit poke out from the wall and the group stare at it for a moment then quickly exit the spring to avoid whoever try to spy on them.

* * *

Turning the time back on the girl's side of hot spring…

"Then Naru-nii just upped me by painting the Hokage Mountain and lead ANBU and dozen of jonin around on a wild chase." Mito told her nieces, "Boy, was they so sore when they never catch him in the end."

"…I heard this story from Naruto-kun before but it baffled me how he did it in plain sight and on daytime." Cana turned to stare at the said mountain in the distance, "Surely, someone should have spot him."

"Honestly, I don't know." Mito tapped her chin in deep thought before she turn to the older redhead, "Mom?"

"Beat me." Kushina shrugged, "Your father questioned every elites and everyone swear up and down that they never saw him in action until it was too late…How he get passed the Byakugan is still beyond us." She shook her head, "Funny thing is that he was wearing his ugly orange jumpsuit at this time…Oh, speaking of which, one of the little boys was wearing it."

"Natsuo." Rei let a soft laugh out, "Like his father, he love orange and thought that his old jumpsuit was so cool so Naruto decide to place an order at a tailor store for child sized jumpsuits. You should have seen Natsuo's face when he got them for his birthday."

"Sound like Naruto's close with him." The older redhead said.

"They are." The smiling white-haired woman nodded before she glance at the young girls around them, "He's also close with all of kids."

"Not surprising since he's part Uzumaki and the Uzumaki clan is well known for their close-knitted family." Kushina muttered before she glance down to Aiko as she nuzzle her head against her side happily, "Something that the kids obviously inherit." They barely met and her granddaughters immediately take a liking to her, same goes for Mito. "So…Um…" She was about to say something before several voices behind the sliding door attract some attention.

"I can't wait to get in and relax." Ino's voice groaned loudly as the group of kunoichi slowly enters, "This mission is the worse one ever."

"Yeah, escort a rich old lecher to capital then facing some missing-nin on the way back." Sakura agreed with a grimace expression, "I rather face five Zabuza than an old pervert and these weird missing-nin…I swear most of the men were eyeing Kiba."

"K-K-Kiba said the same thing." Hinata muttered behind them.

"That must be unbearable for you guys…" Tenten shook her head at their story with some pity before she notice Kushina and Mito. "Oh, Kushina-sama, Mito, how are you…Um…" She finally notice that many women and children were also sharing the spring, the others also notice them. "Tails?" Tenten stared at the mermaids with widened eyes then she spot Mink women with a little girl, "…Genjutsu?"

"Hi, girls." Kushina can't blame them for being shocked, "Why don't you join us?" The stunned kunoichi steps into the water, staring at some unique women. "And for genjutsu…No, they are real. Apparently, it turn out there are other races that we never have encountered until today…"

"…Okay…" The kunoichi muttered, decide to leave the topic alone for now. They will ask Kushina and Mito for some explanation later, they just want to relax after their longest and stressful mission.

"Do you know these commoners?" Karin asked her sister-in-law.

"Um, yeah, they're Naruto's and my friends." Mito replied before she introduces each kunoichi, "That is Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata."

"Um, nice to meet you guys…" Sakura glanced at some certain women's breasts then at her own small bust with envy, 'They might outsize Tsunade-sama by few cups or so.'

"Does the hot spring have a special event going on or is some kind of Mom club?" Ino took another look around before she spot Layla in Lucy's arms, "Aww, she look so cute! How old?"

"Ten months." Lucy smiled, having got used to this question. "And thank for compliment."

"To answer your question, there isn't any special event going on right now." Kali said as she tried to bathing her struggling daughter, "For mom club…" She smiled teasingly, "You can say that we're part of a special mom club." Several women giggle together.

"Ah, one of these exclusive club, huh?" Ino nodded understanding, figuring that they must be friends with each other way before they have children. Hinata was about to ask whose kids are whose but someone point up to her face.

"Are you blind?" Bell-Mere asked innocently.

"Bell-Mere." Nami waddle over to her daughter with a look before she give Hinata an apologize smile, "Sorry about her. She tends to open her mouth without thinking, like her father."

"I-I-It's okay…" Hinata waved it off, "S-S-S-She's not the f-f-f-f-first child to a-a-ask me t-t-that a-and won't be l-l-last."

"Um, why is she drilling into the wall?" Tenten pointed out and the kunoichi turn to see Tharja still drilling with her daughter.

"To spy on daddy." Bell-Mere answered innocently.

"Oh, should we do something abo…" Sakura paused for a moment before she glance at the little girl then to Nami, "This lady…" She pointed at the gloomy woman, "Is going to spy on your husband? And you're just sitting here doing nothing to stop her?"

"My husband is also her husband." Nami smirked.

"…O-Oh, I see…" The pinkette blinked rapidly, "So…You're in polygamy relationship?"

"Hai, we are." Tier spoke behind Sakura, causing the pinkette and other kunoichi to jump up from fright.

"W-Wait, what?" Ino widened her eyes at the olive-skinned woman then to Nami and Tharja then back to her, "You three share him? Damn, either he must be very good in bed or hella rich…"

"He's not rich, just really a caring and courageous person." Rei blushed with a smile.

"And he's way definitely good in bed, in fact he's a god in this area." Mitsuki smirked slyly, "I should share some details but there are children here…"

"…Hold up, hold up…" Tenten stood up with raised hands as the group turn their attention to her, "Are you saying that…Everyone here, but Kushina, Mito and us, are married to one same person? And I assume that the girls here and the babies in your bellies…" She looked at some pregnant women, "All share same father?"

"T-Tenten, don't be crazy." Sakura whispered to the weapon mistress, "It's impossible for them to…"

"Yes, that's right." Almost everyone said in unison.

"We have one daddy and many mommies." Mavis spread her arms wide open with a big smile and the kunoichi stare at the group in complete silence.

"SAY WHAT?!" The kunoichi group screamed out.

"Finally!" Tharja poked through the wall then she remove it to peek through before she frown deeply, "Damn, I missed him."

"H-H-How does it work?" Ino stuttered with waving arms, "You all…Him…Harem…Kids…" Her arms hanging limply as she stare at Mitsuki blankly, "…Girl, you better dish me some juicy details on bed stuff after that." Whoever this guy is, he must be freaky amazing in bed if he have you all and have kids…

* * *

"I wonder what his wife be like." Kiba repeated to his friends as the shinobi watch Naruto play with his sons while they wait near the girl's entrance.

"Maybe someone with great patience." Neji guessed, "Or strong-willed to reel him back in line."

"Or someone very similar to him, a hyper girl who won't shut up…" Shikamaru drawled absentmindedly before he froze with his friends, minus Lee who was still screaming about flame of fatherhood youth, "…Kami help us all."

"I-I-I can't believe you said it…" Neji shivered with hand on his forehead, "One Naruto is scary…But two Naruto is pure hell…"

"Are we sure Naruto haven't changed from what he was?" Shino said, "It have been five and half years and Naruto seem to be mature now, courtesy of his children."

"Shino's right…" Choji said before Naruto's voice cut him off.

"And we'll have ramen contest then go on a prank spree to celebrate the return of the prankster king!" Naruto pumped his fist up with a grin, his sons copied his pose with different expressions.

"Shino's wrong." The chubby shinobi quickly corrected himself and most boys drop their heads down out of fear before they hear someone exiting, causing them to look up to see Mito and Kushina with the kunoichi group.

"I can't believe they share one person…" Tenten rubbed her temples, "How do they make it work…"

"Yeah…" Ino glanced at the weapon mistress, "Wait, did we get the name of this guy from them?"

"N-N-No, we forget to…" Hinata stuttered, "Let's ask them when they come…"

"Naruto, is that you?!" Sakura gasped as soon as she saw Naruto when Mito and Kushina join his side with Minato.

"We're not going to tell them?" Mito whispered to her parent.

"Nope." Both parents chimed.

"Hey, Sakura, girls!" Naruto raised his hand, "It has been a while!"

"When did you get back?" The smiling pinkette walked up to him before she notice his height, "And you got taller!"

"Yup!" The blonde teenager puffed his chest up with pride, "Five and seven now…Still growing, ha!"

"N-N-N-Naru…" Hinata blushed madly at her crush, poking her fingers.

"Wow, you look different from five and half years ago." Ino glanced him up and down before she see five little boys at his feet, "Um, who's the boys?"

"Oh, these are my boys." Naruto grinned with closed eyes.

"Ah, your sons? Aw, they look lovely." The Yamanaka heiress smiled with the girls before their eyes snap widened, "Wait, wait, what?!"

"Yeah, can you believe it he's a father now?" Shikamaru walked up to the group with his friends, "Have you met her yet? He said she's in hot spring."

"…Wait a minute…" Tenten looked closer to the boys, seeing some similar features between them and some women from the spring before her head snap up to him, "You? You're the one they were talking about?! YOU?!" The kunoichi dropped their jaws at him with widened eyes.

"What's wro…" Choji was about to ask the gawking kunoichi before many voices ring out.

"Daddy!" Crystal glomp Naruto's legs, "Up!"

"No, I go up first!" Ruby glomped another side of his legs.

"Daddy!" Several more little girls rushed over, half-fighting to be the first one to get his attention.

"Girls, girls, settle down." Naruto laughed at their antics, "Let me make bunshins."

"…HOLY…" Kiba's eyes budged out at Naruto's daughters, "Dude, you have daughters too?"

"Hai, I thought I told you?" The blonde teenager raised his eyebrow at them as his clones pick his daughters up, even his sons too.

"No, you don't…" The Inuzuka heir muttered before he see a beautiful red-haired model walk out, "Whoa, who's the se…"

"Hiya, tiger." MJ walked up to the original Naruto then give him a quick peck on lips, "How was the bath on your side?"

"Pretty good." Naruto chuckled, "You?"

"Good, the water was perfect and the girls behave well." The red-haired model replied.

'…Fucking lucky bastard.' Kiba and the shinobi stared at the couple, 'But how can she have this sexy body after having so many kids?'

"MJ-kaa-chan, is mommy coming out?" Natsuo asked her.

"Right now." MJ jabbed her thumb at the entrance as soon as Rei exited, drying her hair out with spring's hand towel.

'Two wives?' Shikamaru blinked as the white-haired woman gave Naruto a quick peck before she takes Shoto from a clone, 'That kinda explain everything…' "So are you gonna introduce us to your wives and daughters?"

"Hai, but let's wait until everyone come out with the rest of girls." Naruto chuckled.

"Ok…Wait, what?" The lazy shinobi blinked with the others and more women come out with children as they stand there dumbstruck then Naruto introduce everyone to his friends in same fashion from early when he introduced his new family to his family down to last person.

"I'M TWENTY-EIGHT, DAMMIT!" Eva stomped her foot down furiously when few ninjas make a concerning comment, "THE NEXT PERSON THAT QUESTION ME WILL GET ICICLES UP THEIR GROIN!" She spun to her husband with flaring nostrils, "WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME USE ADULT ILLUSION?!"

"Because it's funny to see you like that." Naruto said cheekily, earn an twitch from his loli wife.

"…Dude, you have twenty-five wives?" Kiba slowly turn to his blonde friend, "What the fu…" He glanced down at children then back to him, "Fudging happen on this trip?!"

"It's a long story." The blonde shinobi scratched his head with a grin, "I'll explain it at a restaurant…That's if you guys want to join us."

"…Yeah…" Shikamaru muttered with the rest, "…Ugh, I know I should have go straight home instead of here."

"Oh, and I don't have twenty-five wives." Naruto turned his head to them nonchalantly, "I have thirty wives but five aren't here with their kids because they have to wrap few things up before they come here."

"…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Almost all ninjas and a certain parents shouted out.

"…Screw that, I'm going home." The lazy shinobi turn around to walk away, only to be dragged back by Ino, who want to know everything. "Troublesome…"

"Please don't tell me that your harem will grow more…" Mito said out loud to her twin.

"Nah, thirty is my limit." Naruto chuckled, "I can't take any more in. My hands are pretty full with my wives and our kids."

"Good, because I can't take it if that happens." The red-haired twin sighed heavily, wondering what the other five and their kids be like when they appear.

'My heart can't take it anymore…' Kushina walked with shaken steps, 'T-Thirty…More kids…I am so going to kill Jiraiya after he gets out of the hospital!'

* * *

 **And that end the first chapter of NFM! Love it? Hate it?**

 **BAM! Naruto just hit his family and friends with a big new! He's married to thirty women and is father to so many kids! Only twenty-five have show up and five yet to be show up! Kushina sure don't take well to the new that she's a grandma now. Love it? Hate it?**

 **Yes, I added some unusual members to his harem like Inko and Shyarly for example!**

 **I know few characters are not related to their certain mothers like Yang, Rias, Rhajat and few more so save your time, guys! I just make it that way because it's just a fanfic.**

 **Aiko's appearance is actually Wanda's child appearance, just look it up in Wanda's One Piece wiki for the picture.**

 **How will everybody else deal with the new of Naruto's harem and his children? Will we ever find out how they meet or not? What does five more wives look like, along with their children! What will the Konoha be like now with Naruto's unique family? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed in trashcan.**


End file.
